1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention preferably relate to providing a data storage apparatus which can be completely erased to prevent others from gaining access to the previously stored data. Particularly, the present invention relates to a readily-transportable, completely-erasable data storage apparatus which can preferably be inserted into a computer's Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, FireWire port, or like I/O port.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that where the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Prior art portable memory devices such as USB flash drives or “thumb drives” retain remnants of data even after the device is erased. Accordingly, for secured installations having classified or sensitive data, the policy often employed is that all data that enters the sensitive area will not leave the area. Under this policy, when data is brought onto a secured computer or a secured computer network from such a device, it must be completely destroyed in order to ensure that no sensitive data remains on the device so that no sensitive data can leave the installation. For particularly large installations, physically destroying functional equipment can result in a substantial waste of money and resources. In addition, current flash drives have a write limit that can be quickly exceeded in some applications.
Historically, if an institution wanted absolute control of data, completely separate computer networks would be put into place and strict policies would be implemented to prevent users from moving data across the networks. In the case of extremely sensitive data, a typical user policy would prevent all data from exiting the sensitive area. If data is brought in on a floppy, the internal floppy media is removed from the external casing and shredded. If data is brought in on CD recordable media, the CD is ground up. Computer disk drives or non-volatile memory drives are also destroyed. Hard drives that once contained sensitive information are never released from a positively controlled area until the platters of the drives have been heated to the point where the magnetic material realigns with the Earth's magnetic field. Non-volatile drives such as USB flash drives are treated exactly the same.
These practices ensure that no sensitive data can leave the sensitive network, but brings an added expense because it produces a one-way flow of computer storage media toward the sensitive network with no chance of recycling. Over time and for large quantities of data, this practice is expensive and wasteful.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0196572 to Bress et al., entitled “Systems and Methods For Removing Data Stored On Long-Term Memory Devices,” issued Dec. 26, 2002, discloses a device for removing data from a traditional long-term non-volatile memory component. A user-controlled switch causes the control circuit to commence permanently removing data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,898 to Sutherland, entitled “Active Erasure Of Electronically Stored Data Upon Tamper Detection,” issued Sep. 18, 2001, discloses an intrusion-detection system for protecting data in a volatile data storage device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0236409 to Kuehnel et al. entitled “Volatile Portable Memory,” issued Oct. 19, 2006, discloses a timed erasure mechanism to be used with portable computer readable media consisting of volatile memory storing specific purpose data (keys).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0149264 to Baiardo et al. entitled “Method And Apparatus For Retaining Programming In A Volatile Memory Unit,” issued Oct. 17, 2002 discloses a portable power supply removably connectable to a circuit board consisting of a volatile memory unit used in testing of the volatile memory unit.
There is thus a need for a method, apparatus, and/or system which provides an easily transportable data storage apparatus which can be quickly and permanently erased. There is further a need for a data storage apparatus which is readily transportable and additionally which does not have a write limit that is quickly exceeded.